


serenity

by imtuanshook



Category: GOT7
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Blackmail, Court, Cutting, Emotional Support, Fighting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Rape, Recovery, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content, Suicide Attempts, Therapy, age gap, jackson saves mark, jaebum blackmails mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 29
Words: 17,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imtuanshook/pseuds/imtuanshook
Summary: in which mark is being abused by his band mate jaebum. and jackson is the only one able to see marks silent pleas for help. as the bruises are ever-growing, he so desperately tries to rip mark from jaebums hold.





	1. Chapter 1

mark was sat in the van, in between jaebum and jackson. jackson was leaning over onto mark, watching some video on his phone with his earbuds in. while jaebum sat on his other side, his gaze was locked out the window as he watched the world go by. mark was still dressed in his clothes from the meet and greet they had just finished. 

mark was the youngest out of the group, and the only one who cross dressed. the rest of the group dressed rather expensive, and clothes typical idols would wear. while mark was the only one who stuck out, the twenty year old always wearing pink things, skirts, and other feminine attire. on this particular day he was dressed in a milky white sweater, that fell beneath his perched collarbones. the sleeves were well over his hands, while one of the sleeves lazily hung off his shoulder. it was tucked beneath a pastel pink skirt, that was high-waisted. while his feet were slipped into a pair of pastel pink flats with a floral pattern. and he wore white knee-high socks. 

he was always the most feminine of the group, as they had been debuted for nearly three years. most of the other members were atleast 5'9, while the tallest being yugyeom who was 6'2. but mark was just barely 5'2, although fans adored him and the cute vibe he gave off. and the label they were signed under, jyp, always supported the way mark dressed. they even encouraged it as it made them different from most boy bands. 

the van had finally reached the groups shared home, as mark was ripped from his haze of thoughts. brushing his bleach blond bangs from his face, and following the rest of the group out of the van and inside. most of them groan when they enter, yugyeom and bambam stating that they were going to their room for the night as they were exhausted. the rest of the group all had their own rooms, yugyeom and bambam having been best friends since debut so they didn't mind sharing. 

jinyoung states that hes going to the kitchen to cook the group something to eat. while jackson and youngjae run off to the living room to play some video game. mark can feel how tired he is from the heaviness to his eyes, taking pictures with fans all day, and writing auto graphs had exhausted him. 

"i'm going to lay down~" marks gentle voice says, barely heard by the much louder men around him. in comparison to the others, marks voice was much softer then theres. while they were all tall, muscular, and intimidating people. mark was a soft, cute, and adorable one. but they didn't mind, in a way they all protected mark and treasured him. 

his timid footsteps trail off to his room, which was simplistic like all the others. he had a few fuzzy pillows on his bed, most were pink while some were white. he had a large comforter and blanket sprawled across his bed. as he got cold easily, so he always loved covering up with more blankets. 

he makes his way to his bathroom first, and washes his face with a few products to keep his skin clear. brushing his bleached blonde hair, that he had straightened this morning. yawning a bit as he makes his way over to his closet, slipping off his clothes on the way there and tossing them into a laundry basket. pulling out one of his larger t-shirts from his dresser, and slipping it over his head. leaving him in only black lace panties he wore beneath the shirt, and the dark charcoal t-shirt that perfectly contrasted his porcelain complexion.

happily trailing over to his bed as flipping off the light switch. leaving only the bathroom light to illuminate the darkness enveloping his room. curling up beneath his blankets and laying on his side, and taking to his phone to hand to swipe through instagram. in truth he only followed a few accounts, most were clothing or animal accounts other then his band-mates. scrolling through the posts, or watching silly videos for just over an hour. 

about to fall asleep when he heard his bedroom door crack open, exposing jaebum stood in the doorway. mark perks his head up from his bed, and cocks his head adorably to the side. "hey" jaebums deep, raspy voice says. the older was only dressed in a pair of sweat pants, that exposed his muscular chest. two lip rings pierced into the left side of his lip, while his hair was an eerie slicked back black. 

"coco peed in my bed" he chuckles, mark not knowing it was a lie. "can i sleep in here with you? everyone else is still up" he says, another lie. mark nods happily, scooting over a bit so jaebum could fit into his bed. it was quite large, in between the size of a king and a queen. mark puts his phone down on his night stand, as he was tired anyways. 

jaebum slipping beneath the blankets into the bed next to the smaller boy. marks dark lashes fluttered shut as he fell asleep with ease, having been exhausted. it isn't till hours later he wakes up, when the house is dead-silent and everyone has already gone to sleep. feeling the warmth of jaebums body next to him. 

jerking his body backwards when he feels jaebums larger hands running down his inner thigh. "wh-what?" mark whispers, still to sleepy to comprehend whats going on. "shh~" jaebum whispers against marks ear, just before nipping at the lobe of his ear gently. tightening his grip around marks upper thigh. mark attempts to scramble away, but jaebum only whips him back closer. 

jaebums lips travel down marks neck, biting and nipping at the flawless ashen white skin. mark lets out a soft whimper, attempting to shove jaebum away weakly. but to no avail, as the man was much larger then he was. jaebum crawls on top of mark with a smirk, and mark lets out another soft cry. the older leaning in and forcing mark into a kiss, that mark can only weakly attempt to pull away from. 

"i-i don't wa-want.." mark whispers the moment jaebum breaks away from his lips. but is swiftly cut off by the older when he says "i took some pictures of that tight ass of yours" he chuckles darkly, "would be a shame if someone were to get a hold of them" and mark freezes against jaebums skin. jaebum threatening to ruin his career, and he had left america for it, this was all he had. without it he was nothing. so he just lets out a shaky exhale as jaebum runs his hands down marks slim sides. pulling up the youngers shirt, and running his lips down marks body. leaving a trail of hickeys and bruises in his wake. 

his hands roughly grip at the lining of marks panties, and mark lets out a soft plead for jaebum to stop. "n-no" but jaebum only uses one hand to cover his mouth. while he continues to strip himself of his sweatpants while mark sobs into his palm.


	2. Chapter 2

mark shuddered when jaebum had finally fallen asleep after toying with him. he hadn't slept, he couldn't. after what felt like hours on end of jaebum violently assaulting him, feeling the dampness of the blood soaking his thighs and the sheets beneath him. rolling over to his side, trembling as he attempted to scoot away from jaebum. but the leader only takes one arm and sleepily wraps it around marks waist. causing mark to let out a soft whimper. 

staying rolled onto his side, the heavy duvets pulled over top of him masking the crimson that stained his sheets. staying rolled over onto his side until the sun came up, and peered through the lazily pulled together curtains. his alarm clock going off, causing him to flinch in his place. waking jaebum moments later, as mark froze and fluttered his dark lashes shut. pretending to be asleep as he felt the bed around him move. 

jaebum getting dressed as he presumed mark to be asleep, with a grin plastered across his lips the entire time. leaning in and pressing a kiss to the skin of marks cheek, nearly causing mark to stutter out a sob on the spot. letting out a shaky exhale once jaebums heavy footsteps pattered out of the room. finally letting his sob break forth the moment the sound of the door closed pervaded the surrounding silence. 

curling into a ball with the heavy duvets pulled over top of him, feeling the blood ripple across his legs as he moved them. shakily exhaling in between his sobs as he muffled them into his pillow, crying for what felt like hours on end before there was a knock against the door. causing him to flinch before it opened and jacksons taller figure peered around the corner. 

"mark? we have to leave soon" jacksons raspy voice says. showing he had he himself had woken up not long ago. "y-yeah ill be there soon" marks voice was barely that of a whisper, causing jackson to raise a brow in confusion. "whats wrong?" he asks softly in chinese, only ever using chinese so no one would understand what they were talking about. "i-i-i u-uhm.." mark stammers a bit, tensing up. "ju-just miss home" he finally whispers, jackson crunching into his lower lip. not wanting to push mark so the answer would suffice. 

"i'll let them know your getting dressed" jackson says, closing the door behind him. mark shakily taking to his feet, unable to control his skin violently trembling. he quickly scrambles his sheet off his bed, hands shaking all the while as he pulls it from his mattress. pushing it beneath his bed and using the duvets to hide the fact the sheet was missing.

dashing over to his closet because he knew he was pressed for time. usually he would wear a skirt, but even looking at them now made him disgusted. as if he was a slut, as if thats why jaebum hurt him. taking a pair of leggings to hand, and one of his bigger sweaters. it was black, and said "jyp" in white bolded letters in the middle. it was nearly winter so he could pass at the moment for dressing in long sleeves.

finally making his way into his bathroom, and shuddering at the sight. his inner thighs were lathered with bruises and bite marks, and dried blood clung to the skin of his thighs. shakily bringing his hand to the sink to dampen a wash cloth, and cleaning the crimson from his thighs. quickly pulling the leggings over his skinny legs. stripping himself of his shirt, and exposing the line of hickeys that ran down his chest to his waist. averting his gaze, and slipping the sweater over his head. tight around the neck, so it gave him a sense of security.

making his way from the room when he heard yugyeom call for him, the group seeming more cheery. mark kept his gaze down as he walked down the hallway, finally meeting the group in the hallway. they were just going to a fan meet and signing, and jaebum smirked as he leaned against the wall when mark passed by. jackson concerningly kept his eyes locked on mark, although he did catch a glimpse of jaebum staring at mark. jackson narrowing his brows a bit as he would think jaebums gaze was of concern as well, if not for the smirk across his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

mark shivered when he had to sit in between jackson and jaebum at the fan signing. a large table cloth was set a top the table, masking most of the members lower halves. keeping his attention down, and smiling up at fans as they passed. most telling him stories, or giving him gifts as he nodded and forced out soft 'thank you's'. 

jackson kept glancing over at him, it wasn't out of marks character to not speak much. but non-the-less it still worried jackson a bit. wanting to speak to him, but not yet having gotten the chance. jaebum took notice of jackson glancing over, as a smirk grew across his lips. bringing one of his hands under the table, and placing it on marks inner thigh. 

causing mark to visibly flinch, and sink back into his seat. jaebum continuing to tauntingly trace his fingertips up marks thigh, squeezing it everytime mark attempted to speak to a fan. causing him to butcher his words by stuttering so much, hands trembling. the line clearing up a bit as mark pushes his chair back, timidly making his way from the room as he tells security hes going to the bathroom. jackson giving mark a worried look, although returning his attention to the fan in front of him.

jaebum takes to his feet, making it out as if he was going to check on mark. catching a glimpse of mark rounding the corner into the bathroom, making his way towards it and catching the door just as mark was about to close it. "princess, where are you going?" jaebum says lowly, causing mark to freeze in place. jaebum closing the door behind them, and locking it in the process. roughly gripping onto marks wrist, and using it as leverage to whip him back and against the wall.

mark letting out a soft whimper as his back hits the wall. jaebum bringing both his palms beneath marks sweater, and running his fingertips up marks slim sides. "pl-please" is all mark can manage to stutter out before jaebum withdraws one of his hands. leaving one on marks side, while the other was brought up to his shoulder. tugging marks sweater off his shoulder, and leaning in to suck a bruise into marks one flawless skin. biting down into his skin, causing him to let out a soft cry. 

jaebum unzipping his jeans, all while holding mark in place. popping the button as he hears a knocking against the door. "mark?" jackson calls gently, having only heard marks whimpers. "are you okay?" he asks, twisting at the door knob. "tell him you're fine" jaebum whispers against marks ear, nibbling at his earlobe. 

"ye-yes" mark says just loud enough for jackson to hear, but the fear wavering his voice only worrying jackson more. "do you know where jaebum went?" jackson asks, jaebum licking down marks neck, causing him to shudder. "n-no" he quickly stammers out, hearing jackson audibly sigh behind the door. 

"the manager told me to tell you were leaving soon" he says. narrowing his eyes when he heard a faint whispering behind the door. followed by mark whimpering once more, "are you sure your alright?" jackson asks once more. mark stuttering out another quick 'yes', but jackson knows all to well hes lying. "we'll be waiting for you" jackson says, his footsteps trailing back down the hallway. 

"guess we'll just have to have fun once were home" jaebum whispers against marks ear.


	4. Chapter 4

mark kept quiet the entire ride home, jackson still waiting for a chance to speak to him. although the chance never came because the moment they returned home mark went to his room. attempting to escape jaebum, which works for a while because jaebum doesn't follow him. making mark all the more terrified that he had something planned. which he did. 

jackson, youngjae, bambam, and yugyeom all doing a v-live outside. having asked mark but he rarely ever did them because he just wasn't talkative. so he stayed in his room, sleeping most of the time just because he just didn't want to think about jaebum. nearly bursting into tears everytime the thought crossed his mind, knowing their was no way he could escape him because of his contract. and even if he tried, jaebum would just blackmail him and ruin his career.

lost in his thoughts as he curled up with his blankets. dressed only in one of his larger t-shirts a fan had given to him. the lights shut off as only the light from the bathroom dimly illuminated the room, hearing the laughter of the group outside as a heavy set of footsteps soon pervaded the surrounding silence. mark soon hearing his bedroom door open, jaebum stepping through as mark buries his face into his blankets. expecting the door to close behind jaebum, but jinyoung following in behind him.

"w-what?" mark whispers, just loud enough for the two of them to hear. jaebum smirking as he makes his way over towards the other side of marks bed. "i told him how fun you are to fuck" jaebum says lowly, grabbing the edge of marks blanket. "just wanna have a little fun with you, is all" he murmurs softly. slipping his phone from his pocket, and tossing it to jinyoung as he mutters a quick 'record it'. 

mark attempting to shift to the other side of the bed, as jinyoung takes a step back and swipes up on jaebums phone. jaebum grabbing onto marks wrist and whipping him closer towards him. mark weakly protesting jaebum as the older climbs on top of him, and pulls him into a forced, rough kiss. mark bringing both hands to jaebums chest, and managing to push him off top of him for a moment. only further worsening his situation when he attempts to get away from jaebum, who slaps him in response to it. 

the sting filling marks cheek, allowing jaebum to man-handle him around. pushing him back down onto the mattress, and pulling up his shirt. leaning in towards his chest, and lustfully sucking bruises into the skin of his chest. playing with mark as if he was their doll, a little toy for them to use and abuse then throw away when they were through. fucking him until he could only beg for him to stop with his muffled sobs. but marks whimpers and begging only further fueled him, anytime mark retaliated in any way just threatening to leak the photos and videos of him.


	5. Chapter 5

jackson scratched the back of his head as he rounded the corner of the hallway with a yawn. having awoken earlier then usual, expecting the rest of the house to be vacant as it was early morning. although hearing a soft whimper followed by a stuttered 'no. raising a brow as he peered around the hallway corner into the kitchen. 

jaebums much larger stature leaned over mark, who was backed up against the counter top. hands roaming under the hem of marks larger milky, white t-shirt. bringing it up for a moment, exposing marks thighs for a fraction of a second. showing the purple welts that blossomed across his skin, some looking to be hickeys while others look like jaebums fist had harshly met his skin. 

mark doesn't attempt to fight jaebum off, because he knows if he does it will only worsen his situation. he could've tried to hide from jaebum, to lock his door and refuse to come out. but that would only strengthen his torment, and jaebum would just blackmail him into unlocking it. and then hit him even more for disobeying him. he could call the cops, or tell one of his band mates. but if jaebum didn't ruin his career before mark even got help, then he would likely just convince everyone mark was lying to ruin his name. so he gave in, and let jaebum throw him around, hit him, or toy with him until he grew bore of it.

mark knew how easily jaebum got annoyed, or angry. how if someone continued to mess up during practice, or if someone didn't clean up after themselves that his anger would only rise. and when he got the chance, he would find an excuse to drag mark somewhere private and blame him for everything.

jackson could tell from marks begging for jaebum to stop, and muffled whimpers when jaebum covered his mouth. that mark wanted nothing to do with what jaebum was doing to him, although he couldn't jump to any conclusions. hearing a door open at the end of the hall, quickly jerking back around the corner to see yugyeom sleepily rubbing his eye.

"you're up early" jackson says loud enough for jaebum to hear, so just maybe he would leave mark alone. hearing jaebums hushed whispering before the kitchen falls silent, yugyeom continuing to make his way down the hall. as bambam had begged him to get up and out of bed for a bottle of water. jackson about to speak to yugyeom before mark rounds the corner. keeping his gaze down, as his hands visibly trembled making his way back to his room. 

jaebum following behind, but jackson makes it a point to quickly stop him. "hey" he says, stepping in front of jaebum who looked all the more annoyed. although having to put a smile across his lips so jackson wouldn't be suspicious. "could you help me move my room around?" jackson says off the top of his head to distract jaebum.

"jinyoung or youngjae can't help you?" jaebum says, and jackson only shakes his head. "nope, both asleep. and you know how mean youngjae gets when hes tired" jackson says, forcing himself to laugh. jaebum rolling his eyes, before reluctantly agreeing.


	6. Chapter 6

jackson honestly kept jaebum as occupied as he could for as long as he could. managing to keep him busy up until it was time for them to go to practice. jackson breathing a sigh of relief when he heard youngjae gently knock against marks door. as jaebum had disappeared to get ready, along with jinyoung as they shared a room. mark soon walking around the corner behind youngjae, jackson smiling a bit when he saw what mark was wearing.

a pair of short, tight, black shorts that had white ties, tied into a bow. with a white top that was tucked beneath it, composed of see-through floral patterns across the sleeves and collar. his porcelain complexion shining through it, white it was a solid white at the stomach and the floral pattern continued to the back. 

although that smile soon fading when jackson notice a thin layer of heavy duty concealer that was barely visible on marks thighs and collarbones. only another indicator that jaebum had been rough with him, as thick purple welts ran across his skin beneath the makeup. 

jackson made sure he walked behind youngjae and mark, as jaebum and jinyoung were behind them. the van outside waiting for them, as youngjae climbed into the front while mark went to his usual seat in the corner in the back. jaebum was going to sit next to him, until jackson made it a point to sit next to mark. 

jackson catching a glimpse of the glare jaebum cut him, hushing his tone as he whispered to jinyoung. mark not taking any notice of it, as his gaze was locked out the window. exhausted as he had barely slept the past few weeks with jaebum tormenting him. but with the time jackson had kept jaebum busy, he at least got a little rest.

falling asleep on the ride to the studio, where jackson gently shook him when they arrived. jaebum catching the sight of jacksons hand on marks shoulder, fingertips curled around his perched shoulder blade. making jaebums mood all the more foul.

his mood only growing all the worse over the course of them practicing. bambam constantly making missteps, while yugyeoms pace was to fast for the rest of the group to catch up with. and jacksons glances to make sure mark was alright, were of course going seen by jaebum who was nearly steaming. 

after a few hours of constant mistakes their manager suggests they take a break. as their all overwhelmed from the enormous activities they had been doing. and they all likely just needed a little break, bambam holding onto yugyeoms arm as they made their way from the room. mumbling about how much he god honestly hated jaebum. although none of the other members except yugyeom knew about bambams dislike for him.

jaebum grabbing onto marks wrist and practically dragging him from the room. mark biting back a whimper as he didn't want anyone to take notice of it. jaebum to angry and missing the way mark winced beneath his harsh grip, dragging him to a desolate hallway. opening a random door and throwing him in it.

"you fucking him to, huh?" jaebum growls, releasing marks wrist as mark only shook his head. about to stutter out an answer before the back of jaebums palm harshly met marks cheek. "answer me when i fucking speak to you, little whore" he says, his rage only making his wrath all the more worse. jaebums anger quickly averting to lust when he took a moment to look at marks outfit. 

"if you wanna dress like a little slut, daddy will just treat you like one" he chuckles darkly. mark shakily exhaling, before in an instant jaebums fingertips curled into his hair. whipping him down by his hair, and forcing him down onto his knees.


	7. Chapter 7

"where'd bum go?" yugyeom says, sat in a chair with bambam at his side. running his fingertips through bambams hair, who was leaned in against his shoulder. the two having been dating in secrecy since they debuted, and only the other members knowing of such. "who cares where that asshole is?" bambam murmurs. "i know you don't like him babe but hes still our leader" yugyeom sighs.

"i'll go find him" jinyoung says, jackson narrowing his eyes as jinyoung had recently gone where ever jaebum went. "its fine, ill go, have to pee anyways" jackson says, scratching the back of his head and making his way from the room with a quickness.

making his way down the hallways, when he hears jaebums voice faintly cursing at mark. making sure his footsteps were as silent as could be as he made his way towards the hushed whispering. as well as making sure jinyoung hadn't followed him, because it was no secret jinyoung had a thing for jaebum. and that only made jackson all the more suspicious as he to had been acting strange the past few weeks.

peering his head around the corner to see mark backed up against the wall. jaebums taller stature towering over him, just as he slaps mark once more. jackson backing himself back down the hallway a few feet before shouting jaebums name to earn his attention. hearing a mumbled string of curses before jaebum shouted back he was on the way. 

jackson quickly making his way back to the studio, where bambam was still mumbling how much he couldn't stand jaebum. although being quiet enough so jinyoung couldn't hear, because he knew he would run back to jaebum telling him everything they had said about him. 

"hes on the way now" jackson says as he enters the studio, hearing marks timid footsteps following behind them. mark quietly brushing past jackson with his head down, as bambam caught a glimpse of his face. "mark?" he asks, as mark brings his attention up just a bit. "y-yeah?" he stammers a bit, jackson frowning as he could hear the fear in his voice. 

"what happened?" bambam asks, as mark brings his head back down assuming his cheek was red from where jaebum had hit him. "i-i uh fell in the hall.." mark whispers, not giving bambam chance to speak before he made his way across the studio. taking seat in one of the chairs far away from the rest of the group. 

"he didn't fall" bambam whispers to yugyeom, although only jackson hearing what he said. yugyeom whispering back to bambam, as they had slowly began to catch onto what was happening. at first they just thought mark and jaebum were hooking up, but bambam had unknowingly walked in on mark putting makeup on his thighs. mark not noticing he had, as he had faint music playing. 

jaebum returning to the room, as jinyoungs face practically lights up when he does. "lets finish up" he says, shaking his wrist a bit. jackson nearly scoffing because that was the hand he had hit mark with. jackson bringing his attention over to mark, who looked all the more miserable with each growing day.


	8. Chapter 8

jackson sat next to mark once more on the ride home. seeing marks hands folded in his lap, although they were visibly trembling. knowing jaebum must've threatened him once they were home. only making jacksons heart shatter at the sight of mark being terrified.

"bam" jackson murmurs the second they get home, "can we talk?" he asks. bambam giving jackson a confused look before releasing yugyeoms hand. following jackson into his bedroom as jackson closes the door with a sigh. "whats up?" bambam says, folding his arms over one another. "he didn't fall" jackson whispers, and bambam only narrows his eyes. 

"i walked in on jaebum hitting him multiple times and i think hes been.." jackson says lowly, bambam cocking his head to the side in confusion. "been what?" bambam asked, "forcing him" jackson whispers, averting his gaze to the side.

"are you fucking kidding me?" bambam says, instantly about to make his way from the room. "don't" jackson stopping him, but bambams eyes only grow darker. "mark just turned eighteen hes abusing a fucking minor" as jackson has to hush bambams tone or else the others would hear them. 

"i know, i know" jackson says, "but we don't know what he has against mark" he adds. "mark would've told one of us, he has to be blackmailing him" jackson sighs. "he knows how much mark cares about his career, hes young and its all he has" he murmurs. mark being the youngest member of the group, as the second to youngest was yugyeom at twenty one. and it only angered bambam all the more that jaebum was abusing their youngest member. 

"if we tell anyone everyone will just say marks lying to ruin his career" bambam whispers. "we need proof" he adds. "marks terrified of him, he won't believe were trying to help" jackson says, able to see the fear in marks eyes everytime jaebum came around.

"maybe we don't need him to" bambam says, quickly pulling his phone out of his pocket. "i'll put it on video and set it to record" he begins, "and put it under his pillow so then we'll have proof" bambam swiping through his phone as he speaks. thankfully it was fully charged as he had barely used it all day. 

"just go make sure he doesn't come back to his room" bambam says, brushing past jackson and out the room. quickly making his way into marks room, as jackson follows behind and makes quick work of the hallway. mark was sitting on the couch, youngjaes dog coco in his lap. jaebum was locked up in his room with jinyoung, 

"hey" jackson says, as he sits down next to mark. mark bringing his attention over to jackson, smiling at him and then returning his attention to coco. mark had always been shy, but he had barely talked these past few weeks and that broke jackson all the more. jackson wanted to tell mark he was trying to help, but he knew mark wouldn't understand. that mark would just think jackson was trying to get him in trouble with jaebum. 

sitting like that for a bit, eyes locked on the tv before mark picked coco up and sat her down on the couch. "where are you going?" jackson asks, "bathroom" mark murmurs softly. making his way down the hallway as jackson freezes when mark opens his bedroom door. although relived when he hears marks bathroom toilet flush, as bambam had played it off as he was using marks bathroom.


	9. Chapter 9

jackson wanted nothing more then to stop jaebum the moment he heard him going into marks room. jaebum having thought the rest of the members went to bed hours ago, although bambam and jackson were still up. bambam laying in bed with a sleeping yugyeom, running his hand through yugyeoms hair and playing with it because he knew it soothed the younger.

jacksons room was across the hall from marks, and he could hear marks whimpering before it was quickly silenced. likely because jaebum had hit him again, as jackson took to his feet. dressed in only a pair of black sweatpants, that hung around his waist.

making his way across the hall, and standing next to the door. hearing mark whimper a string of stuttered 'no's' before the sound of jaebum slapping him again pervaded the surrounding silence. jacksons knuckles going white from how harshly he was clenching his fist as he listened to mark cry and beg. teeth gritting from his attempt to remain silent. face going red with suppressed rage. each one of marks sobs stung and only fueled the rage growing inside jackson. every time he begged jaebum to stop was only like a gasoline igniting within jackson. his jaw rooting just before he heard mark let out a muffled scream, and then jackson snapped.

fingertips curling around the door nob, and swinging it open. mark continuing to cry, while jaebum had one hand over marks mouth. and the other was holding him in place, half dressed and crimson dripping down his thighs, and seeping the sheets beneath him. jaebum to enticed with mark to notice jackson had entered the room, just as his heavy footsteps made their way across the room and grabbed jaebum by his hair. 

practically throwing him off mark and onto the floor, as mark shifts to the other side of the bed with a stuttered sob. stars bursting in jaebums vision when jackson slammed his clenched fist against his cheek. thick scarlet pooling from jaebums lips as he spit it out with a gag, pain blazing through jacksons arm from how harshly he had hit him. although it went ignored as jackson brought his fist back once more.

pain erupting from the point of impact at which jackson had hit him. to which jacksons fist only meets his nose this time, as a loud, blunt-crack pervades the silence. jaebums blood vessels bursting, a grotesque crimson dripping from both his nostrils. while his nose was twisted a bit towards the right. jackson wasn't thinking when he let out his boiling antipathy, his hatred for the man beneath him seeping through with each swing of his fists. swings to quick and potent for jaebum to fight back in any way. as he continued to slam his fists into jaebums defined jaw. marks screaming each time he jaebum muffled out by his anger. until the other members heard him and rushed in, as yugyeom and bambam both drag jackson off top of jaebum.


	10. Chapter 10

_'jyp entertainment has announced the disbandment of his most successful boy band: got7. after their leader im jaebum was arrested on sexual assault charges. when it has come to light he has been violently sexually, and physically abusing their youngest member, eighteen year old mark tuan. '_

the tv says as jackson strokes his hand through marks hair. the younger having fallen asleep in his lap, as he hadn't properly slept in weeks. dressed in a pair of shorts and one of jacksons t-shirts, all his makeup having been washed off. the many bruises and purple welts that blossomed across his porcelain skin all exposed. 

jaebum having been arrested after being taken to a hospital. bambam having frantically called the police, where they arrested jaebum and to jinyoung into questioning. after mark had named the both of them, although barely able to make a statement without bursting into sobs. jackson sighing as he pulled a blanket over top mark, and turned the tv down a bit. the pair laying down on the living room couch, as it mark had a panic attack everytime he tried to sleep in his room.

' _many fans think this explains marks recent disappearance from social media. as well as theories revolving around when the abuse had begun and if mark was still underage when it happened. despite that, members have yet to make a statement on social media, as well as jyp entertainment aside from announcing their immediate disbandment.  police have made a statement to silence the belief that mark is lying, with the announcement that they have multiple videos from jaebums phone that showcase him forcing mark into sexual acts. threatening to ruin his career, as well as another audio taken from another members phone. that has both jaebums voice in it, hitting mark multiple times all the while he begged for him to stop'_

and jackson only sighs at that once more. knowing he was right when he said jaebum was blackmailing mark, continuing to stroke his hand through marks hair as listened to the tv. _'some fans have stated that it was marks attire that had brought on the abuse. known for his feminine clothing, which some fans say explains to as which is why jaebum chose to prey on him'_ and jackson nearly wakes up mark when he scoffs.

 _'although in light of the accusations other fans have taken to social media with the trending tag 'metoo' all of which are tagged with mark. saying the music industry failed to protect someone as young as mark, and that no reason is a reason to be assaulted'_  jackson narrowing his eyes and quickly picking up his phone.

opening up his twitter first, and seeing the number one world wide, trending tag was the 'metoo' one. all of which had mark tagged, some filled with stories of their stories, while others supported mark. clicking on marks twitter, that he hadn't posted on in nearly a month. going through his photos, as hundreds of thousands of fans commenting on all of his photos. some saying they missed the way he smiled, and how they should've noticed the signs mark was suffering. 

some fans had even gone as far as to look over their fan signs and performances over the past few months. some posts taking screenshots of the obvious makeup that lathered marks body with questions as to why he would wear makeup there if he wasn't being abused. while others had managed to find slight slipping's of the hickey's and bruises beneath marks clothes. and some had posted about mark disappearing during multiple fan signs with jaebum, and returning with reddened cheeks, or limping. 

jackson only smiles down at mark, his whole world wrapped up in his arms. sleeping peacefully for the first time in nearly a month, finally safe in jacksons arms. none of the members had made any posts on social media, so jackson typed out a simple 'thank you.' on instagram and twitter before posting it.


	11. Chapter 11

jackson continued watching various shows on tv while mark slept. although keeping the tv low, hearing mark let out a soft whimper as he jerked in his lap. jackson bringing his attention down until mark woke up screaming, frantically attempting to sit up. "shh baby i've got you" jackson whispers, raveling both arms around mark as he let out a stuttered sob. "hes not here, just me my love" jackson murmurs, rubbing circles along marks back.

whos fingertips curled fists into jacksons shirt, clutching onto him tightly as if he was his life-line. letting out pants in between his staggered heavy breaths. having had a nightmare about jaebum, and jackson already knew that without having to ask. continuing to hold onto mark tightly until his pants soon become his normal short, shallow breaths. fingertips slowly unclutching from jacksons shirt, and laying back down in his arms. 

"s-sorry" mark whispers, cuddling closer into jacksons lap. "its alright, you did nothing wrong, sweetheart" jackson whispers. playing with marks hair just as bambam did with yugyeom to calm him down. mark fluttering his dark lashes shut, and melting into jacksons embrace.

"your phones been blowing up all day" jackson whispers, carding his hand across marks bangs. "m-my parents" mark says against jacksons lap, panicking as he knew he needed to call them. having left america when he was 15 to pursue his music career, and his parents had always worried about him. "call them, sweetheart" jackson says, but he knew how scared mark was. as it was late there, and they had probably seen what happened on the news.

mark timidly crawls out of jacksons lap and picks up his phone from the end of the couch. ignoring all the notification as all his social medias had blown up since everyone saw the news. clicking on his contacts and then pattering in his moms number. pressing it to his ear, and leaning in back against jacksons lap, as the older continues to play with his hair.

"m-mom" he stutters softly after the phone only rings once. "mark oh my god is it true?" she says the moment she answers, and mark only averts his gaze down before whispering 'yes'. "are you safe now? who are you with?" she asks, as jackson holds mark tightly because he can feel him beginning to tremble. "j-jackson" he stammers a bit, hearing his mom breath a soft sigh of relief. 

"your father and i were just getting ready for bed" she says, "but i promise we'll fly out there for the trial, okay darling?" and mark smiles a bit knowing he wont be all alone. "i'll talk to you tomorrow and we can see if we can get you out of that contract" she says. mark knowing he was still in a 2 year contract with jyp entertainment, and any music he made would have a revenue going back to him. finishing up his conversation with his mom, as he told her he loved her and goodnight. placing his phone back down and cuddling closer to jacksons chest. "sleepy" he whispers, jackson smiling and whispering back a 'sleep, sweetheart'.


	12. Chapter 12

"jyp is paying for his lawyer" bambam mumbles to jackson as he sits down next to him on the couch. "and they just talked to marks, said they wont take a plea" he adds. "they wanna take it to trial" he sighs. "and it doesn't help their rushing it" jackson murmurs, running his hand through marks hair, who was still sleeping. 

"marks lawyer said we have a good case, but the trial will be in a few weeks" bambam whispers, trying not to wake mark. "i don't know how we'll get him ready" jackson whispers back, continuing to card his hand through marks hair. "he has a therapy appointment in an hour, i need to wake him up" jackson chuckles, as mark was adorable when he slept. clinging onto jackson, in his small way of making sure he wouldn't go anywhere. although not that he would.

bambam hearing yugyeom call for him, as he had been gone for a while and yugyeom wanted to cuddle. throwing his head back with a laugh and jumping from his seat, accidentally waking mark in the process. who scrunches his nose as he gazes up at jackson with sleepy eyes. 

"hello, angel" jackson says, brushing marks bangs from his face. "we need to get you dressed soon" to which mark only lets out a sleepy whine. "i know darling, i know" jackson sighs, picking mark up and pulling him into his lap. pressing a kiss to the crown of his head, while mark cuddles closer to the warmth radiating from jacksons body. 

jackson picking mark up gently, making sure he was okay with it before proceeding. once he knows mark is comfortable as he wraps both arms around jacksons neck. carrying him back towards his room, as mark still didn't want to go in his room. kicking the door open with his foot, and placing mark down on the bed. 

"what do you want to wear love?" jackson hums, mark pursing his lips as he takes to his feet. gently tugging at the hoodie jackson was wearing, as the older chuckles. "you wanna wear my old worn out black hoodie that hasn't been washed in days?" he asks. and mark nods happily, unable to force himself to smile but jackson was just happy he could make him happy for a fraction of a second.

slipping the hoodie off, and pulling it over marks head as he wiggles his arms through. jackson was almost a foot taller then mark, so the hoodie easily fell down just above his lower thighs. "let me get you a pair of leggings to wear with it" jackson says, mark nodding slowly and stepping to the side. pulling jacksons hoodie sleeves over his hands and pressing them to his face. jacksons cherry-pine scent over taking him, comforting in a way words couldn't be. 

jackson returning with a pair of leggings from marks room, knowing they would be easy on the bruises that lathered his thighs. guiding mark to sit down on the edge of the bed, "do you want me to help?" jackson ask, mark nodding slowly. because jackson knew now being able to say yes meant alot to him, and slowly helped him build back up. letting mark take off his shorts on his own, as he didn't want to risk mark having a panic attack. once mark slips them off he assists in pulling the leggings over marks tiny legs, and making sure they were bundled up. 

"alright love" jackson hums, "lets go".


	13. Chapter 13

once everyone noticed it was mark and jackson stepping out the car people instantly got out their phones. the flashing only making marks anxiety peak, as he clung tightly to jackson, wrapping both arms around him and burying his face into jacksons chest. jackson holding him until they got into the building, forced to bring a security guard with them. who walked at a distance behind them. jackson breathing a sigh of relief once they were inside, and making his way towards the front desk.

"shh darling i have to sign us in" jackson whispers as mark whines against his chest. unraveling from the older but still clinging on tightly to his arm. jackson signing their names across the paper, and guides mark to sit down on one of the couches. who curls closely against his shoulder, and closes his eyes. the rest of the waiting room as the psychiatrist had set it up so mark would feel more comfortable.

jackson scrolling through his phone, when he notices thousands of people have been tagging him in a retweet of something. clicking on the first one, to see it was a post from a popular world-wide news article. rolling his eyes a bit as he read over the headline. 'mark tuan seen for the first time clinging to jackson, as fans believe they're already dating' as jackson knows its all clickbait, not bothering with the article and clicking on what fans had tagged him in. a response to the article posted by a young teen.

'first of all; to all of you putting jaebums talent in headlines in complete bullshit. he wasn't a talented man who made a mistake, hes a rapist who preyed on someone much younger then him, someone he was suppose to protect, and abused and blackmailed for months. he permanently scarred him, and whos to say mark wasn't his first victim? second of all, if mark wants to date someone he can. this is the first time he can choose to say yes, after having no voice for months of his abuse. if mark wants to date jackson hes more then welcome to, its his choice and his choice should be respected. he has to testify against the man who raped, abused, and blackmailed him, while his entertainment company is defending that man; and paying for his lawyer. he just turned eighteen and is a fucking child. hes a victim who the music industry failed, have some respect.'

jackson sighing as commented 'thank you.' on the tweet, knowing it would have backlash but not caring. technically jyp had already signed off on his solo career being under jacksons own label, so his solo career was fine. although he felt bad because marks career was practically ruined, and even if he had the courage to become a solo artist all of it would be under jyp for 2 years. and he would make money off of it, and it would only be once again another trial to get mark out of his contract.

ripped out of his haze of thoughts when mark gently tugged at his shirt sleeve. marks psychiatrist standing in the doorway smiling at them. jackson smiling back as he guides mark to stand up, and follow the woman towards the back.


	14. Chapter 14

"would you like him to stay?" the woman asks, as marks grip around jacksons arm tightens and he nods. "i wont go anywhere my love" jackson whispers, guiding mark to sit down in front of the woman. "my name is jane" she says with another smile, dressed down in a black pair of slacks and a fancier black floral top. "i apologize for them rushing you into an appointment with me" she says, "we just want to prepare you for the trial" she adds. mark only nods, clutching closer onto jacksons arm and leaning in against his shoulder.

"so how're you feeling?" she asks, taking notes on a piece of paper. mark doesn't answer, only looking over to jackson to speak for him. "hes a bit scared, he doesn't wanna testify" jackson sighs, running a hand through marks hair. "well mark without you there wouldn't be any trial" jane smiles, knowing that the entire case rested on marks testimony. mark only nods once more, and averts his gaze down. 

"hes been having pretty bad panic attacks" jackson says, "hes always had problems with depression and this just made it spike". jane continues nodding, writing it down on the paper before looking to her computer. "well i can start him off on a basic anti-depressant, as well as some anxiety medication" she says, clicking on her computer mouse. "he'll take the anti-depressant at night, and the anxiety as needed" she hums. "the anxiety will keep him calm without making him to tired, so it can be used for the trial. although the anti-depressant will make him tired so he'll sleep shortly after taking it" she says. quickly writing the prescription on a slip of paper for jackson to take to the pharmacy.

"now we wanna do as much as we can to make you comfortable at the trial" she says, bringing her attention up. "we just wanna go over a few things to clarify" she says as mark nods. "first your own lawyer will question you, then jaebums will. jaebums lawyer will likely try to twist your words, so you just need to answer honestly" as mark only nods again.

"they've taken a few things as evidence to try defend jaebum, but we do have the tapes as proof of everything he did to you" as mark frowns knowing what she'll say next. "i know it'll make you uncomfortable, but the jury and everyone else will have to watch some of the tapes" jackson tightening his hold on mark in an attempt to sooth him. "but you'll be with jackson the entire time, and then testify after" and that makes mark feel a bit better.

"i think thats enough for you today, i'll see you one more time before the trial okay? and i'll be there at the trial" she smiles. jackson thanking her before he took the prescription to hand, and guided mark from the room. who still hasn't spoken a word. "we'll drop this off, pick up the meds and then go home sweetheart" jackson says softly, interlacing his fingertips with marks much smaller hand. leaning in and pressing a kiss to marks cheek, as mark finally smiles faintly.


	15. Chapter 15

'fans are outraged as jyp entertainment has paid to bail im jaebum out of jail up until the trial. as two trainees under jyp have come out and said they were also assaulted by jaebum. as they will both testify along mark. fans believe jaebum will make attempts to harass mark, although bambam has made a tweet stating mark is safe with them. and jackson nor any of the other members will let anything happen to him. many fans have said they will no longer support jyp entertainment, as he condones jaebum assaulting mark, claiming hes a talented singer who made a mistake'

jackson sighing as he runs a hand through his hair, hearing the sink water turn off. "are you done brushing your teeth love?" jackson says, as mark emerges from the bathroom rubbing his eye. nodding and making his way towards the bed where jackson was laying, who quickly shuts the news off the tv. about to turn off the bedroom light before he hears a knocking at the door. narrowing his eyes as he climbed out of bed to answer the door, mark trailing behind him because he didn't like to be left alone.

"hello?" jackson says as he opens the door. a delivery person with a set of expensive roses in his hand stood outside. "hello, i have a delivery for mark?" she asks, "they didn't give us a name, but they sent a card" she adds. jackson nods as he assumes a fan must've gotten their address and sent them. jackson taking the flowers to hand, and signing off on them as mark takes the card out of them. the card taped shut until mark broke it open as jackson closed the door. 

'you will always be mine' read across the card, as marks hands began to shake against the card. jackson looking at him for a fraction of a second before mark took the flowers out his hand. and slammed them against the wall before stuttering out a quiet sob. jackson staring at the shattered glass and flowers spread across the floor before bambam and youngjae came running down the hallway. mark running past them in tears, as jackson just stared at them for a second. picking up the card and reading it before exhaling deeply through his nose.

"go, i'll clean it up" bambam says as jackson drops the card and quickly chases after mark. who had already run back into jacksons room, and was curled up under the heavy duvets sobbing into a pillow. jackson shutting the lights off and climbing into bed next to him, slipping beneath the duvets and taking the pillow out of his arms.

mark crawling closer to jackson, and burying his face into jacksons chest. the olders comforting pine-scent soothing him a bit. "i've got you baby" jackson whispers, hugging mark tightly while the younger clung to his chest with curled fists. "no ones gonna hurt you anymore" he says softly, twirling the ends of marks hair while rubbing circles along his back. "i'm right here" he continues talking to mark because he knows it'll help rid him of his own thoughts. marks breaths soon becoming more gentle and shallow as time passed by. jackson not realizing mark had fallen asleep until he become completely silent. "goodnight, darling" jackson whispers, pressing a kiss to the crown of marks head.


	16. Chapter 16

the past few days had been hell on mark, understandably as the trial only grew closer. now only 2 days away, he was more anxious then ever. he had constant nightmares through out the night, and couldn't sleep for more then two hours. so he was exhausted, and the stress of the trial only made it worse.

he had only met his lawyer once, and they were honestly a bit intimidating. although they excelled in sexual assault cases. she was a woman, and that comforted mark a bit as he didn't like being around men, it made him nervous. but the woman thankfully seemed sweet, and understanding of marks case. mark thought her hair was pretty, how it was a solid black pulled back into a tight bun. how a few pieces naturally came out of the bun, and how fancy she dressed.

mark sat on the couch watching an old cartoon while jackson was in the kitchen cooking. giggling a bit while he watched the show, jackson returning to the room with platters of food. "darling" jackson hums, "we need to talk about the trial" he says. marks tiny smile fading into a frown as he shook his head. "baby, we need to" jackson sighs, knowing it made marks anxiety spike. 

"baby i'll be there the entire time, you know that" jackson says as he sits down next to him. mark crawling over towards him and picking up jacksons arm and wrapping it around himself. "i'll sit as close to the front as i can with you, and when they play the video i'll be right there next to you" jackson hums. "they're going to be 2 girls testifying against him before you, but yours is what matters the most" he says. "and while your testifying i want you to just keep your eyes on me. bambam, youngjae, yugyeom and jinyoung will all testify to" and mark outright freezes at jinyoungs name.

"don't worry baby, hes been arrested to but they made a deal with him if he'd testify against jaebum" he says. squeezing mark in reassurance and feeding him a spoonful of food. marks nose scrunching adorably as it was a bit spicy, but he didn't mind. "and everyones gonna be there to protect you and support you. your parents are even flying in and will be there" he says, as mark hadn't seen his parents in three years. 

"thats enough for today sweetheart" he says, pressing a kiss to marks cheek. turning the tv up so mark could focus on his cartoon. being one of the only things he could watch without getting anxiety. "i'll go get your meds okay? then we'll lay down for bed" jackson hums, allowing mark to finish eating his food. mark swaying side to side while he ate, waiting for jackson to return.

who soon came back into the room with a glass of water, and marks medication in his palm. passing both of them to mark, who scrunched his nose before putting the pills in his mouth and gulping the water down. jackson picking up marks plate, quickly cleaning them and putting them in the sink before coming back to the living room. 

"time for bed, angel" jackson hums, mark only shakes his head. confusing jackson all the more. although his confusion put to an end when mark made grabby hands at him. jackson chuckling a bit as mark wanted to be carried, and jackson saw no discourse with that. picking mark up from the couch bridal style, and carrying him towards their now shared bedroom. 

although to his surprise mark was already asleep and laying against his chest. jackson carefully laying on the bed, keeping mark on top of him as mark let out a whimper and curled closer to him. jackson pulling the duvets over top of them, and raveling his arms around mark. "goodnight, sweetheart".


	17. Chapter 17

mark had been in tears the entire day thinking about the trial. and jackson was struggling to put him to sleep. as they were all suppose to be at the court house by 7am, and it was nearly 11 at night and mark still couldn't sleep. the two curled up in bed together, mark sniffling a bit against jacksons chest while the tv played faintly in the background.

"baby" jackson whispers, but mark only shakes his head against jacksons chest. "baby you have a long day tomorrow, you need to sleep" jackson says softly, twirling marks hair inbetween his fingertips. but mark only shakes his head once more, scared of the nightmares he'd have. 

"i promise i'm not going anywhere, i'll be with you the whole time" running his hand through marks hair. "whole night?" mark whispers against his chest, and jackson nods before kissing marks head. "entire night baby" he whispers back. continuing to card his hand through marks hair, using every attempt to try and soothe him.

"e-everyones gonna see" mark whimpers, once again sniffling against jacksons chest. "baby without it there is no way to prove he hurt you" jackson says. mark only sniffling once more, as jackson pulls him closer. "and once this is over you'll never, ever have to think about it again" he says,hugging mark tightly. 

"just breath darling, its almost over" he coos, feeling mark nuzzle closer against his chest. "when this is all over, how about i take you on our first date?" jackson hums. mark giggling a bit through his tears, as jackson smiles, because if mark was happy he was happy. "we can go to one of those little icecream shops, then we'll go shopping and buy you a bunch of clothes" he hums. "or maybe we can go to the zoo, yeah? but only one that is a rescue because you care about the animals" he says, knowing mark had a tender heart.

"then we can adopt a dog, and a cat and dress them up every holiday" as mark nodded sleepily against his chest. pulling the blankets further over them, and tucking them around marks tiny frame. who was already half asleep, but still tightly clutching onto jackson. "we'll go to a petting zoo, and you can touch all the goats and brush them" jackson whispers. knowing the more he talked about the future, the easier it would be for mark to get through the bad times.

"i would get you your own goat if i could" jackson chuckles. because he would give mark the world, and so much more just to see him smile again. feeling marks thighs rub up against his leg, as he curled closer towards him and laced their bodies together. "but we'll get alot of pets, and you can pick the names for all of them" jackson whispers. mark liked the sound of jacksons voice, usually when he spoke to other people he had an intimidating tone. but he had a tenderness when he spoke to mark, unlike when he was around anyone else. mark finally falling asleep against jacksons chest, as jackson kissed him goodnight.


	18. Chapter 18

"i'm scared" mark whispered to jackson, the pair sat in the back of the car. a security guard driving, while another sat in the front seat. the car with bambam, yugyeom, and youngjae following behind them. mark dressed in a long sleeved, tight black shirt that hung below his perched collarbones. tucked beneath a high-waisted flowing black skirt. with a pair of black tights, and black three inch heels. as jackson had encouraged him to wear heels. telling him to listen to the clicking of them as he walked. 

bringing up the sleeve of his shirt, and inhaling a bit. as jackson had sprayed his cologne on both the sleeves of marks wrists. so if at any point while he was testifying, he could use it to calm himself down. jackson having his arm wrapped around marks shoulder as they pulled up to thed court house, the group being the last to arrive as planned. although due to that, people had formed waiting outside the court house. most news crews, waiting to film their entrance.

mark shakily exhaling in an attempt to steady his nerves as the car parked outside the courtyard. the security guard in the passenger stepping out first, while another stepped out of the car behind them. opening the door for jackson and mark, as the flashing of cameras erupted in their face the moment the door swung open. jackson steps out first, and holds his hand out for mark to take. assisting him in stepping out the car and onto the concrete. heels clicking against it the moment he stepped out.

but jackson quickly wraps an arm around his shoulder, and allows mark to lean in against his chest. managing to block most the cameras and photos, while the rest of the group followed in behind them. jackson, bambam, youngjae and yugyeom all dressed in suits. their hair dyed back to natural black and browns, while marks was a bleached blonde. falling across his face as the wind blew. 

closing his eyes until jackson finally guided them inside the courthouse, escaping the cameras and news crew. who would wait the duration of the trial to attempt to get more footage. despite it likely lasting hours. security leading them towards the courtroom, that was already in session and waiting for them. taking a deep breath as they opened the courtroom doors for them, and mark knew at some point he would have to see jaebum. 

"about time" jaebums parents mumble they moment that jackson stepped into the room. making their hatred for mark no secret, as they thought he was nothing more then a whore. thankfully marks lawyer, june was a passionate woman, who no doubt had a fervent determination combined with her strengths that excelled in the court room. smiling back at mark and jackson, who were guided to sit in the front row behind where marks lawyer sat. already having made arrangements for mark to remain with jackson as a means to comfort him.

marks three inch heels josteld across the court room floor until he sat down. eyes meeting with jaebum for a fraction of a second before he averted his gaze away. who was dressed in a crisp suit, sat across the courtroom with his lawyer. who was an older man, tapping his knee rhythmically. as he had waited for their arrival. he was intimidating to say the least, grey short hair sat a top his head while wrinkles formed in his forehead. his age showing, although that only made him all the more experienced. as jyp had paid a lot of money for him, who was of course attending the trial sat behind jaebum and his lawyer. 

mark gazing over towards june, who was reviewing some of her paperwork before the judge came in. her wavy hair pulled back into her usual tight bun, manicured, flawless white nails flipping through the papers. she was professional, yet genuine at the same time. she had offered to take marks case, despite his parents offering to pay her. mark gazes behind him with a sorrowful look to see his parents sat a few rows behind him. his eyes once again meeting jaebums lawyer. although his lawyer, and marks lawyer had something much different between them. jaebums lawyer was paid to defend a rapist, while marks lawyer was fighting against the oppression in the music industry, and finally taking a stance against it.


	19. Chapter 19

mark would've been overwhelmed if not for jackson tightly holding onto his hand. the judge making his entrance as both the lawyers had made their opening statements and returned to be seated. jaebums lawyer confidence made jackson extremely nervous, although having faith in june. who was the first to bring up a witness to do her direct examination, readjusting her black, buttoned at the bottom blazer as she took to her feet.

a younger woman that mark recognized taking to her feet and moving to the stand. smiling as she sat down and june approached her. "you're a member of twice, under jyp entertainment correct?" june says, as she replies with a 'yes'. "and you're name is?" she asks for clarification, "my names sana" the woman says as she rolls her shoulders forward. "mina and i have since left twice once the accusations came to light" she adds. june nodding before moving to her next question.

"and you know jaebum?" she asks, as sana once again nods with a 'yes'. "could you explain when the two of you first met?" as sana nods again. "four years ago when i was seventeen before my debut jaebum was at the same building we were practicing in, and we bumped into each other" she says. "do you remember what he said to you?" june asks, her movements across the court room towards the jury as she kept her hands behind her back conveying her confidence. 

"he asked me to meet him after practice so we could get to know each other better" sana says. "and after you two met up?" june says, walking back towards the stand. "we were in a private room after practice, the rest of the girls getting ready to leave as jaebum had said it was to loud to speak there" sana begins. "he asked how old i was, and when i made it clear i was seventeen, and underage he continued to make attempts to touch me. at one point groping me, i shoved him off of me and made my way from the room" she says. 

"did you bring this to jyp's attention?" june asks, glancing over at jaebums lawyer. "yes" sana nods, "and what was his reaction?" as sana cocks her head to the side. staring directly at jyp. "he says that it was in a mans nature to be attracted to a beautiful woman. that i should take it as a compliment, and i should get use to it if i wanted to be a successful artist" she says, with a fierceness to her voice.

"did you ever tell any of the other members?" june asks, but sana only shakes her head. "no, i didn't want them to worry about me. but once marks abuse came to light, mina came to me in tears saying jaebum had almost raped her. and i knew we had to stand up for ourselves" she finishes. "so you would say jaebums behavior has been repetitive, and jyp has condoned it?" june asks, as sana nods once again. 

june gazing back with a smirk towards jaebum as sana steps off the stand. next questioning mina, who claims she to had reported her near assault to jyp. and he had told her that jaebum was young and 'boys would be boys' . "so in your eyes, would you say jyp could of prevented marks assault?" she asks, and mina only nods with a smile. "i'm glad someone had it within themselves to finally stand up against him"she adds. 

"nothing further" june says with a smile across her lips. heels clicking as she turned back to return to her seat. watching jaebums lawyer nervously chew on the end of his pen.


	20. Chapter 20

mark brought his head down the moment june called jinyoung to the stand. although jinyoung had attempted to make eye-contact with mark. almost as if he was silently asking for forgiveness, but jackson only pulls mark closer towards him. as mark breaths in his comforting pine scent, and flutters his lashes open. 

"you're name is park jinyoung" june begins, taking back to her feet. narrowing her eyes as she looks back at jinyoung who was now seated. jinyoung doesn't respond, simply nodding and avoiding jaebums harsh gaze. "and you partook in assisting jaebum assault mark?" she asks, as jinyoung nods once more. "before we go further, could you explain to me why you chose to help him?" as jinyoung chews into his lower lip. 

"i didn't choose to" he begins, "a few weeks before he hurt mark, he told me that he wanted mark because of how beautiful he was, how he just had to have him. at first i thought he meant he liked him romantically. i told him we couldn't date under our contract and he just laughed at me" he says. "why did he laugh?" jane asks, "because he didn't want to date mark, he wanted to torment him. and then he told me if he couldn't have mark he would just settle for me". 

"what did you do next?" she says, moving her hands behind her back as she remained still. "i went to jyp, i told him what jaebum said and wanted to do. he told me that; thats just how jaebum was and i should get use to it" jinyoung sighs. "and when i went back home, and was alone with jaebum he slapped me and told me he meant what he said". 

"so i helped him, the first night he hurt mark i kept the members distracted so they wouldn't hear mark crying. then the next morning his sheets were covered in blood-" but june cuts him off. "why were they covered in blood? did jaebum cut him?" june asks, wanting to make her point clear. "no" jinyoung whispers, "then what was the blood from?" june says with a quickness.

"because mark was a virgin and jaebum was rough with him" jinyoung says faintly. hearing a few gasps from the room, as marks mother sniffled a bit. mark tightly holding onto jacksons arm as they spoke. "so this was the first time jaebum raped him?" june says, as jinyoung nods. "and then the next night before he made me record it, he told me he wanted me to see what could've happened to me" jinyoung says with a gulp.

"so you recorded jaebum assualting him, and at any point at that time did mark say no to him?" june says, clicking her heel. "he said no, he begged and he cried and tried to push jaebum off of him. but jaebum slapped him and told him to keep his mouth shut. he told mark if he kept talking back to him then he would just ruin his career. mark cried the entire time" jinyoung whispers.


	21. Chapter 21

jane called jackson up to the stand next to testify before the rest of the members. mark letting out a soft cry when jackson tried to stand up. "i'll be right back sweetheart" jackson whispers, kissing marks forehead before he made his way to the stand. keeping his eyes on mark the entire time, and smiling at him before cutting a glare at jaebum.

"are you romantically interested in mark?" june asks, while jackson folds his hands in his lap. "yes, i am" he says back. "and have you pursued this relationship?" but jackson cocks his head to the side. "a bit, but hes recovering and were waiting until hes ready to make anything official". june nodding as she walked over towards the jury. that was composed of mostly women. 

"when is the first time you suspected jaebums abusive nature towards mark?" june asks. jackson pondering on the thought for a moment before speaking. "mark had been acting a bit strange for a few days.but the first time i knew something was going on was when i woke up earlier then usual and went into the kitchen. i looked around the corner and mark was crying while jaebum was kissing his neck, and touching his upper thighs" jackson says.

"and how did you know mark didn't want jaebum to touch him?" june says, narrowing her eyes a bit. "when he slid up marks larger shirt, i saw the bruises from where jaebum had hit him on his chest, and on his thighs. he was crying and i heard him begging jaebum to stop multiple times" jackson keeping his eyes locked on mark. who was wiping his own tears with his sleeve, and using the aroma of jacksons cologne to comfort him.

"what did you do next?" june asks. "i made my presence known by speaking to yugyeom where he could hear me. he let mark go and was going to follow him into his room until i stopped him" he says. gazing over at jaebum who was shaking his head with an annoyed look gracing his features. "why did you stop him?" june hums, as jackson was more then happy to answer. "i tried to protect mark, i kept jaebum distracted until we had to go to practice" jackson says.

"how has this affected marks mental health?" she asks, knowing she could have the other members answer some other questions. although jackson was the only one who truly knew mark mentally. "he has major panic attacks, he has nightmares of jaebum every night. he wakes all through out the night crying and screaming. sometimes i need to convince him jaebum isn't here, and that its just me" jackson sighs.

"nothing further" june hums, jackson about to step down before jaebums lawyer takes to his feet. jackson narrowing his eyes as he looked over at the man. his snowy drenched eyes scintillating with an intent that could only go noticed by the umber that rimmed his iris. "are you in love with mark?" he asks in short. "yes, i'm more then in love with him" jackson says with a smile. "and did you have feelings for him before he turned eighteen?" his lawyer asks. 

"yes i did, but he was a minor and couldn't legally make a decision. i would've never pushed my feelings onto him, and would've respected his choice" jackson says. "if jaebum had feelings for him, and you did as well when he was underage. what makes you two different?" and jackson out right laughs at that. "is that a joke?" jackson says before jaebums lawyer shakes his head with a smile. 

"i didn't rape him, now did i?" jackson says, with an angry tilt to his voice as he leans up in his seat. "and whos to say jaebum is? whos to say you didn't perceive jaebum as a threat for your feelings towards mark. what happened between them could've been consensual" he says. "are you fucking stupid?" jackson asks, "mark said no, fuck you" he growls, just before the judge threatens to hold him in contempt. "nothing further" his lawyer says with a grin.


	22. Chapter 22

"kun-" june begins, but bambam only chuckles a bit as he takes his seat. "you wont be able to say it, just call me bam" he smiles. relaxing back into the seat, despite how angry he was at jaebum. "well bambam, could you please explain to me some instances in which you suspected the abuse?" june asks, bambam nodding before thinking. "anytime jaebum seemed to get angry, he would practically drag mark out the room and to somewhere private. often times mark would come back looking like he just cried, limping, and sometimes with bruises. but the time i asked what happened mark said he fell". 

"you've provided us with an audio clip correct?" she asks, and bambam nods. a confused look gracing jaebums features. "and before we play this, how and why did you set this up?" as bambam smiles at jaebum. "jackson pulled me aside and said he thought jaebum was hurting and blackmailing mark. but said we needed proof, as we didn't know jaebum had been recording everything. so before mark went to bed i put my phone, recording under his pillow" june nodding before she sets up the audio to play. speeding it up until the part where jaebum had come in marks room. 

marks hands trembling around jacksons arm, who takes his arm out of marks hold. and wraps it around his shoulder to pull him closer towards him. "i'm right here" jackson whispers, mark burying his face into jacksons chest and stuttering out a sob. going heard by the rest of the courtroom before the audio plays.

'you should know not to go to sleep before i'm done playing with you' jaebums voice says over the audio, closing the door behind him. but a stuttered please is all mark gets out on the audio before the sound of jaebum slapping him cuts him off. making mark flinch against jackson. jaebum continuing to hit mark around on the audio until he grew bored of it. marks parents, and much of the other courtroom letting out gasps when the audio turned into mark crying and begging for jaebum to stop. sadly knowing that wasn't the worst they'd see or hear.

jackson closing his eyes, and tightening his hold around mark as he listened to the audio. although marks sobbing was soon turned into screaming the moment jackson entered the room. and resorted to jackson viciously beating him, which explains to the court room why his lip is busted. the audio ending when bambam and the others rushed into the room and bambam shut it off before calling the cops. 

"why did mark start screaming?" june asks, looking towards bambam. "i came in the room when i heard him screaming. i assume because it was jackson beating jaebum in front of him. he gets scared easily, and was already terrified and overwhelmed" bambam says. "do you take any responsibility for what happened to mark?" she asks. 

"of course" bambam says, "hes younger then all of us, he was a child and we were suppose to protect him. jyp failed him, and we failed him" bambam sighs. heart shattering when he looked over to mark and he was sobbing against jacksons chest. who was quietly attempting to calm him down, although every part of mark was visibly trembling.


	23. Chapter 23

"before marks testimony i'd like to play some of the videos taken from jaebums phone" june says. mark still laying against jacksons chest, as a tv on a wheeled podium is brought to the side of the courtroom. "baby, close your eyes" jackson whispers, mark nodding against his chest. sniffling a bit as jackson had just managed to get him to stop crying.

jackson keeps his eyes locked on the screen as it plays. 'record it' jaebum says over the audio as jinyoung takes the phone to hand. 'i told him how fun you are to fuck' jaebum snickers on the video. running his hands down marks sides, mark weakly attempting to escape him until jaebum slaps him. shutting him up for the moment until he pins marks wrists over his head with one hand. all the while mark cries and begs for them to stop. jaebums other hand running down marks side and to his thighs.

exposing the hickeys and bruises that lathered his thighs from the night before. as well as the lacey panties mark wore, that jaebums lawyer smirked when he saw. jaebum gazing over at jackson, who cut him quite a sharp glare. the twos eyes locked for a moment, as jaebum brings his attention proudly back to the screen. as the room fell dead silent, while marks sobs from the video continued to play until june paused it once she felt like the jury had seen enough.

"the next video was taken from jaebums phone, one that he had blackmailed mark with" she says. continuing to play videos jaebum had recorded. some of forcing mark to go down on him, choking mark until he couldn't breath, making mark beg for jaebum not to hit him. and then hitting him anyways. jackson knew mark was about to break, when june thankfully stopped the videos, and put laminated photos on the screen that she also had in her hand. photos that had been taken of marks chest, with purple welts blossoming across his skin. framing his ribcage, and going down towards his waist. scratch marks pattering down his thighs, overlapped with deep cuts and bruises jaebum had formed across his skin. strings of hickeys ran down his neck and collarbones, going down towards his shoulder.

"your honor" jaebums lawyer says, earning the attention of the entire courtroom. "we'd like to question mark first" he adds. the judge gazing over at mark, who was already in tears against jacksons chest. "i'll allow it" the judge says, rolling his shoulders back into his seat. "no, no, no" mark whispers against jacksons chest, "just keep your eyes on me darling" jackson whispers back. jaebums lawyer taking to his feet, dress shoes clicking against the hard-wooden floor.

"mark?" he asks, as if their was a sadistic tilt to his voice. mark sniffles a bit, jackson taking to his feet first and guiding mark to stand up. mark wiping his tears with the sleeve of his shirt, making his way to the stand. gazing back at jackson a bit sorrowfully before sitting down. a few tears still running down his cheeks, his parents and jacksons hearts both breaking at the sight of it.

"mark did jaebum rape you, or did you two just simply have sex?" his lawyer asks. cutting mark off before he could even speak. "because i'm not quite sure you understand the difference" he says, almost as if he was mocking marks credibility. "i-i didn't want to" mark says softly, brushing his bangs from his face. gazing over at jackson, until jaebums lawyer stepped directly in his line of sight. completely blocking his view of jackson. jackson about to step up and say something before yugyeom grabbed onto his wrist and pulled him back down. telling jackson they'd hold him in contempt.

"are you sure about that?" his lawyer says, mark sinking back into his seat as panic began to set it. instantly overwhelmed, attempting to bring his sleeve to his nose to smell jacksons cologne. although flinching when jaebums lawyer shouted at him. "i asked you a question" he says, mark quietly stuttering out a sob.

"i mean we have to look at more then just the video" his lawyer says. "for instance, i mean look at the way he was dressed. mark, what were you wearing?" he asks. "i-i don't know" mark whispers, getting shouted at again. "i can't hear you" his lawyer says, "im s-sorry i dont remember" mark butchering his words by stuttering so much. "how do you not remember? well here i can give you a reminder" his lawyer chuckles. holding out his sleeve and pulling out a lacey pair of underwear. 

"you were wearing this, weren't you?" his lawyer says, stepping closer to mark and holding them closer to him. "please stop, please" mark whimpers, attempting to look at jackson only to have his view blocked once more. "you were dressed in a thong with a lacey front mark" his lawyer says loudly, his shouting only scaring mark all the more. all the cameras in the room instantly pointed at mark, while some of the courtroom erupted in anger. quickly silenced by the judge, who threatened to have them all thrown out.

"this evidence does not rule out the possibly that you were getting dressed up for jaebum? now does it mark?" but mark can't get out more then a stuttered plea for him to stop. "your honor my client needs a break" june shouts. but jaebums lawyer only continues. "does this rule out the possibly that your attracted to the defendant?" he shouts. "i mean look at the way you dress mark, a whore just begging for attention. you loved every second of what you and jaebum had".


	24. Chapter 24

"your honor my client needs a break" june says as she quickly takes to her feet. hands placed on the table in front of her and leaning over a bit. "no mark, you need to face the truth" jaebums lawyer spits, stepping closer towards the sobbing boy. holding the lacey underwear to his face in an attempt to mock him. mark barely able to choke out his pleas for him to stop in between his heavy staggered breaths.

"mark baby come here" jackson says, stepping up from his seat so mark could see him. "your honor he can't testify like this" june says as jackson stands up. "five minutes" the judge says, as jackson practically rushes over to him. shaking his head at jaebums lawyer while taking mark into his arms. who practically falls against his chest sobbing. the judge only allowing june and jackson to step out into the hallway with mark.

jaebums lawyer sitting back down with a smug smirk across his lips. as the courtroom doors closed behind the trio. "shh baby you need to calm down" jackson whispers, raveling both arms tightly around mark. "i-i-i" mark hiccups in between his sobs, panting heavily. jackson running his hand through marks hair in an attempt to sooth him. 

"mark, jaebum will get away with this you need to finish your testimony" june says. but mark only shakes his head with another sob. "i-i c-can't" he whispers against jacksons chest. "yes you can sweetheart, you're the strongest person i know" jackson says. marks heart rate accelerating, his breathing rate nearly out of control. mark wanted the thoughts to slow down, to forget the feeling of everything jaebum did to him. his heart hammering in his chest, breaths coming in gasps as he thought he would black out.

hands clutched onto jackson, violently trembling along with the rest of his body. shaking as if his brain were demanding the energetic expenditure of a trained athlete, although his body riddled with the thoughts of jaebum and proving unable. jackson rocking him and swaying him side to side, mark attempts to speak. but hes speaking to fast, as if he doesn't have enough time to say what he wants. so his words are fragmented and bunched together, barely making any sense as he spoke.

marks trembling suddenly growing, as if a ghostly hypodermic of adrenaline had pierced his heart. feeling as if his ribs were bound by rope, lungs collapsing around the burning inferno. all mark wants to do is run and hide, to get away from it all and not think at all. gasping while the world spins around him, as if their wasn't enough oxygen in the air. all of jacksons words bouncing off of him like hard rain. although his thoughts soon halted by the though of jaebum doing it to someone else.

"you can do this mark" june whispers to him, as thats the last thing he hears before his hands unclutch from jacksons shirt. "you're so much stronger then you know" jackson says, as mark nods against his chest before breaking away. "o-okay" mark whispers, looking up at jackson with a teary layer glossing over his eyes. jackson wiping the tears, and pressing a kiss to his forehead before the judge calls for them.


	25. Chapter 25

marks heels click against the hard-wooden floor as he makes his way back up to the stand. the room falling silent, as he sat back down and marks lawyer took back to his feet. jackson sat down, as the lawyer once again blocked marks view of him. mark exhaling deeply and relaxing back into his seat. "mark, what did jaebum do to you-" the lawyer begins in an attempt to make it like it was consensual. but mark cuts him off.

"what do you think he did to me?" mark says softly, the lawyer about to speak again before mark speaks again. "what do you think he did? i can still feel him every night. i don't mean within my heart i can still feel what he did inside my body, sitting here now i can feel it" marks voice wavering a bit. jaebums lawyer staring at him with stunned eyes, expecting mark to just burst into tears again. and not actually defend himself.

"he couldn't hurt my face because jyp needed my face to make money. but the rest of me, he did what he liked with the rest of me. he came into my room everynight and hurt me. he drug me off into closets and bathrooms and hurt me just because he was angry" mark says. "he liked it when i fought back sometimes, he said it exhilarated him. i couldn't scream, i couldn't scratch him or he would beat me. he would force me to beg for him, to beg for him to be inside me and beg for him to rape me". 

"i can still feel the way my body jarred each time he hit me. i can still feel how my skin seared and he took away every ounce of security i ever had left. i would cry but he told me that wasn't allowed, the more i cried the more he threatened to give me something even worse to cry about" speaking so fast paced the lawyer could barely keep up.

"he beat me, he humiliated me, he videoed me, he blackmailed me" mark says. "but you can't hurt me anymore" mark whispers, looking over at jaebum. "because i'm not afraid of you anymore" as one lone tears runs down his cheek. dark lashes brimmed with the tears that had once been coming in waves of sobs. although the tears had since dried against his cheek, ones that hadn't been wiped away by jackson.

"nothing further" jaebums lawyer says as he makes his way back over towards his seat. june smirking as she saw the way the jury gazed at jaebum with such hatred in their eyes. choosing not to question mark, as quite honestly she didn't want to push him anymore. knowing he was already terrified enough, having to relive the events.

mark stepping down from the stand. keeping his eyes locked on jackson, who pulled him into his arms the moment he was within reach. mark smiling a bit as he leaned against jacksons chest, wrapped in jacksons tight arms of serenity.


	26. Chapter 26

jackson kept an arm wrapped around marks shoulder as the jury slowly made their way back into the room. mark letting out a shaky exhale and closing his eyes. while jackson held him close and whispered in his ear, "think of the zoo my love" he whispers. "the cat we'll get, the dog, dress them up" as mark nuzzles against his chest. jaebums lawyer making eye-contact with jackson as jackson couldn't help but shake his head. "anything you want baby" jackson whispers, returning his attention to mark who hadn't noticed the lawyers gaze.

jackson could feel marks skin trembling against his own. despite marks bravery against the situation he was still petrified. and jackson knew all to well how fearful mark was. although proud of him for finally standing up against jaebum. and moving to make a different in the industry where sexual assault had always been silenced.

jackson exhales deeply through his nose, feeling marks clutch tighten on his skirt. using his arm wrapped around marks shoulder to run his hand up and down in an attempt to comfort mark. as the jury continued to make their way in, and return to their seats. 

to be true it was tearing jackson apart inside to see mark hurting. knowing he likely could've stopped all this, if only he had paid a bit more attention. guilt saturating his soul as he thought about marks pain. holding onto him tighter, as if he would never let go from this moment on. marks sniffling against his chest only breaking his heart into more pieces. thought jackson knows its coming he cant seem to stop the pain, as a tear runs down his cheek. 

exhaling once more in an attempt to control his tears, and chewing into his lower lip. nearly piercing the skin, until he feels mark tightly hold onto him. jackson knew he shouldn't cry, but he just couldn't seem to hold it in. feeling all of marks pain within his touch, although ripped out of his haze of thoughts when the last member of the jury sat down. and he redirected his attention over towards them.

rolling his shoulders back, and gently pulling mark back with him to relax in their seat. gazing over at yugyeom and bambam, who were held hand in hand in anticipation. jackson lets out another shakily exhale, barely able to keep his breath at a steady pace. gazing over at marks lawyer, who kept their composure while jaebums lawyer impatiently tabbed their foot across the hard wooden floor.

"will the defendant please stand" the judge says, jaebums lawyer looking at him for a moment before they both take to their feet. a member of the jury stepping up as well. "on the charges of rape in the first degree, how do you find?" as jackson holds his breath. the member of the jury gazing at mark before speaking. "we find the defendant, im jaebum;

guilty".


	27. Chapter 27

jackson breathed a sigh of relief as the words washed over him. he looks over at mark, who has a small part in his lips and is staring at the judge. jackson could tell the smaller boy was already overwhelmed, beginning to stroke his thumb across marks hip with the hand he had wrapped around his waist. he can tell mark is in a bit of shock of the situation, as his lovers gaze is lock forward on the judge.

jackson blinks his attention towards mark, leaning over and pressing a soft kiss to the youngers cheek. "you did it" he whispers in marks ear, placing another kiss against his cheek. mark leans in closer against jacksons lips, who breaks away shortly after. allowing mark to lean in closer to him, pulling his younger lover close. the judge dismissing the court room shortly after, after stating sentencing would take place later.

jackson gently leans mark up, taking great care as he took to his feet. assisting mark in standing up, whos gaze meets jaebum for a short moment. and in the fraction of the second mark can see the smirk spread across jaebums lips. causing him to visibly shudder, although quickly pulled away by jackson. who keeps him in his arms, leading him from the court room.

everything was a momentary lapse of silence for mark. as if the sounds around him were muted by the ringing in his ears. jackson lead him out the courthouse, where there were waves of reporters outside. all attempting to speak to jackson and mark. jackson only shelters mark from the cameras flashing, pulling him closer to his chest and ignoring the reporters. 

their shouting was loud enough to break the ringing, but it all sounded muted. mark was in a bit of a daze, feeling his feet heavy as if he would break into a fall shortly. but luckily jackson opened the car door that was waiting for them, and guided mark inside. the sounds of the reporters growing fainter when jackson sat in the seat, and slammed the car door closed. 

"mark" jackson says softly, but mark doesn't respond as hes still in a bit of a daze. "mark?" jackson repeats, putting one hand on top of marks. mark shakes his head a bit, and looks over at jackson as theirs still a ringing in his ear. "are you okay?" jackson whispers, and mark ponders on the thought for a moment before giving jackson a reassuring nod. 

jackson brings a hand to marks cheek as the driver pulls away from the courthouse. stroking his thumb across the softness of marks skin, who melts closer towards his touch. "i'm so proud of you" jackson whispers, feeling mark tremble against his touch a bit.


	28. Chapter 28

'people have taken to social media to express their support towards mark. and this victory claiming its a giant step in stopping the oppression faced in the music industry' a news reporter says on the tv. jackson was in bed at a new apartment he had rented out for him and mark. it was away from the city, quiet and not easy for reporters to spot them. it was what mark needed, peace and relaxation.

mark was asleep, he had passed out the second they got back to the apartment. he was cuddled up in jacksons arms. swaddled in a fuzzy blanket that jackson had gotten for him, and leaning against the olders chest. jackson gazes down at him, he was so beautiful, but so unaware of it. he had his arms wrapped around mark, while he sat up and leaned against the back of the bed frame. 

swiping open his phone, and turning the tv down just a bit so it wouldn't wake mark. he opens his phone then goes to the camera, holding it up with a smile and his arm wrapped around mark. snapping the photo without the flash on of course, and then opening his twitter. posting the photo first, then going to write the caption.

'it hasn't been easy, but its been worth it. thank you' he writes before posting it. placing his phone down, because he knew it would soon be blown up. and wrapping both arms back around mark, who wakes up a bit in the process. "shh angel" jackson whispers, "go back to sleep" he hums. mark complies, as he was very much so tired. falling back asleep in jacksons arms after squirming a bit to get comfortable. 

jackson gazes up at the tv, and he can see all the reports going on about the scandal. many fans were shocked by the verdict, some fans believed jaebum would never be capable of such a thing. despite the extensive proof they said was "edited and forged". claiming mark was a liar, who was just trying to take down jaebums career. 

jackson tried to keep mark off social media, away from the news and other outlets. he knew it could be a possible trigger for him. and he didn't want mark having a panic attack. he had another appointment with marks psychiatrist. when mark did have panic attacks the medication was helping. 

he sighs softly, it was getting late and quite honestly jackson was tired. he moves slowly to lay down, and keeps mark laying on top of him. who is to exhausted to even wake up in the process of it. bringing the duvets over top of them, and cuddling closer to mark. and jackson was right, maybe this road wasn't easy. but it was worth it.


	29. Chapter 29

jacksons eyes groggily opened as he heard a faint whimper. it was dark, and only the tv dimly lit the room from the side jackson was rolled onto. it was the late night news, talking about the accusations against jaebum. and jackson quickly shoots up out of bed as he notices the tv had been turned up. he looks to his side, and mark isn't there.

only marks phone, opened on twitter and scrolled down. some of the tweets were supportive, but mark had been unlucky enough to seen the horrible ones. ones that claimed he deserved what happened to him, or that he was a liar.

jackson mumbles a string of curses beneath his breath when he hears another whimper from the bathroom. darting up and out of bed and across the room. swinging open the bathroom door to see mark stood by the counter top. one of jacksons shaving razors in his hands. the once pristine porcelian counter tops had droplets of crimson fallen a top them

"j-jack- i-i-i" mark stutters, at a loss for words as he gazed down at the cuts on his wrist. jackson quickly rushes over and takes mark into his arms. mark dropping the razor to the floor in the process of jackson grabbing him. jackson holds mark tightly, hugging him tighter then he ever had. "its okay baby, its okay" he whispers.

the cuts weren't deep, and mark thankfully hadn't hit a vein. jackson releases his hold on mark, "well get it cleaned up okay?" jackson hums. mark nods slowly, still in a bit of shock of what he had done. he had just gotten so overwhelmed, so overwhelmed with everything. overwhelmed with the thought of living, with the thought of living of everyone hated him. the thought of everyone thinking he was a liar, the thought of everyone thinking he was horrible. and was he really horrible? did he really deserve it? were all the thoughts that raced across his mind.

jackson could tell he was lost in his thoughts, ripping him out of his haze. "sweetheart, hey look at me" he whispers. jackson grabbing a towel, and quickly wrapping it around marks wounded wrist and applying pressure. "it isnt your fault" jackson whispers, holding onto mark tightly. "none of this is your fault" he whispers. "its alright, it'll be alright" he says.

mark stutters out a sob against jacksons chest. jackson holding onto marks wrist with one hand and wrapping the other around him. "just breath, its almost over" jackson whispers.


End file.
